With the development of the computer and Internet technology, various application softwares emerge in an endless stream. The only single purpose of early software installation is to install functional modules relating to the software, but with the development of competition, nowadays some irrelevant and even harmful contents will be bound to the software during installation of the software, which are installed by the user unintentionally during installation of the software.
This kind of problem is now becoming more and more serious, because not only a lot of officially released softwares include a great deal of bound contents, some people who specially provide software download will also integrate bound contents into the normal software installation process of others, thus a lot of trouble are caused to users.
Some inexperienced users will usually install many un-needed bound contents unintentionally during installation, and these bound contents might very possibly be harmful; as for users with some experience, they need to be very careful during the installation, and when they noticed some of the irrelevant bound contents, they may choose to remove them, but this delays the process of installation and wastes a lot of energy of users, besides, with respect to some hidden or forcibly bound contents, there is nothing the users could do.
On the other hand, software upgrading is similar to software installation, because there is a process of installation after upgrading. The difference is that when a new version of a software is released, it is usually published on a web page of its own official web site or on web pages of cooperating web sites, or it is advertised to computer users. After learning information of the new version, users may choose whether to download it or not and where to download it according to the needs. This way of application software upgrading is passive upgrading, and for users, they cannot learn the release of new versions in time.
There are some softwares that have an update informing function, but this function is only effective to said softwares themselves, while as for other softwares, this function cannot have the effect of prompting, so users still cannot learn in time whether the commonly used softwares installed are the latest versions; moreover, when upgraded versions have been released for several softwares, it is impossible to upgrade all the new versions at one time.
Therefore, it is a problem demanding prompt solution as to how to provide a method and system for intelligent installation/upgrading of software, which enable users to confidently install various softwares without paying much attention to the installation process or which even enables an intervention-free installation or upgrading.